Luna
Luna is the central antagonist of Gwain Saga. A dark-haired scientist and owner of Moon Tech, supplier of everything electronic in Gwain's kingdom. At first, she attempted to assassinate Ami for an unknown reason, which came into conflict with Geo, but then, she constantly challenged him for study, almost to the point of obsession. Appearance Luna is a black haired woman with black pants and a visor like Geo's. She is actually the creator of this visor, along with all the other technology in Teora, owning the company MoonTech, along with her face being the logo. When she first appeared, she had a mask, tights and leggings, and wore a very revealing costume. She used her high-tech gauntlets and her other robots to combat Geo. During the Pilot and Episode 002, it is shown that Luna wears leggings, black boots, and a large black coat. Personality She's fairly polite, cheeky, and playful in a warped way. After a while, she starts getting flirty with Geo. While working/possibly spying on Geo and the gang, she was hurt when by Deva's comment and said that she doesn't always have to be evil, implying a bit of a laid back personality. Abilities Luna is a powerful figure and fighter outside the Teoran Royal Family, and one of the few who had the strength to overpower normal humans. Aside from that, she is the smartest among the Teorans. Nearly every piece of technology seen was made by her: robots, vehicles, bodysuits, computers, EXE blade, Geo's visor, Ami’s Headband, etc. She is also the head of Moon Tech, possessing a vast resource and wealth to further her goals. Skills Her combat prowess is beyond any seasoned Teoran warriors. She could perhaps rival Queen Gwain with the help of high-tech weaponry and robots at her disposal. History She first appears towards the end of Episode 2, when Ami was finally allowed out of the castle because she had Geo as a bodyguard. While they were talking to Bread Girl, a.k.a Lanney, she suddenly jumps up from her motorcycle and starts shooting up the marketplace. Geo then steps up to defend Princess Ami, but is quickly knocked down by her use of Magic Bullets. They then fight, taking them down to the sewers, where she takes out Geo with a swift Rocket Punch, then letting hem keep his weapons and visor, saying she wishes to meet him again. In Episode 3, Luna is disguised as their long term substitute teacher and gives the students an extremely long and hard problem. She then notices Geo standing up to the Dodgeball Team, and hops on her train and rides in. Due to her only wearing a white tee and shorts, Agni pulls out a camera and aims, only to be disappointed to see her wearing the same outfit as in Episode 2, just replacing the mask with a visor. After fighting Geo in hand to hand, then having Deva turn her into a snowman, she then sends four spherical robots at Geo, attracting the attention of Marlow, and it is seen that one of the robots somehow made its way into the girls bathroom, causing Electra to scream, sending them both into a panic. Geo disposes of the robots one Marlow looks away, and Luna flees the scene. When Marlow comes back with the principal, Mizu is at the scene, making Marlow look like a fool. In Episode 4, she only appears briefly in a joke. However, her robot chases Marlow and Geo, before they are saved by an unknown Teoran creature. In Episode 5, She sets a trap in one of the presents at Electra's birthday party. Geo goes to find it, but Luna tricks him into blaming and fighting the Elite Captain. Eventually, the gift pops open when knocked into the water and out comes a giant robot squid. The Elite Captain then realizes he's been tricked and they team up to defeat the robot. Luna once again flees. In Episode 6, Luna is shown to have fought the Bull Scorpion Gang after one of them tried to grope her. She then proceeds to fight them off, distracting them with a photo of Gwain in a bunny costume. She then pays off the damage, but when she approaches her bike, the Scorpions shoot it down. At that point, Luna uses her Glove to destroy their bikes.. She then hops into her MoonTech Ferrari, which drives up then. Toward the end of the Episode, Geo's visor detects Luna inside the train, and he climbs aboard, Ami following behind. He meets her at the top of the train where she reveals how she gets so much money. She plans to blow up the bridge, and sell the people a new train (probably the black MoonTech one she always rides on) for profit. She knows Geo can survive falling of a moving train, But things go south when Luna finds out that Ami is on the train, where she could possibly die. Before she can react, Savien and Deva snipe Luna off the train. Later, in episode 7, she is the one in charge to reveal the Gwain Statue and what she refers to like "Moontech Shopping Mall". In the same ceremony she got attacked by Marlow who thinks she's a threat to the people and that she have a plan to hurt Ami, Geo and Gwain as well. In there we see more of her weaponry during her fight with Marlow as exploding cards, a homing/flying top hat and a shield resembling to the spherical form of "Nightmare" in Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland; as well her story and why is she very related to the Queen and Ami, as she designed Ami's healing headband. Her top hat also serves as a hand cannon that seems to produce extremely powerful energy blasts, as it is capable of damaging and crippling Marlow while she was in her "energized" form.Category:Characters Category:Teorans